Tokujiro
|alignment=Chaotic Good |birthdate=August 10 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |height-part1=181 |weight-part1=87 |rank-part1= Jōnin |classification=Sage |occupations=Traveler |nature type= Fire Release, Water Release |affiliations=Land of Fire |shippuden=No |ninja registration=178217 |academy age=8 |chunin age=14 |top = |affiliationss = |origins = Konohagakure |residences = N/A |locations= Land of Fire |mentalstatus= Normal |physicalstatus= Normal |weapons = Explosive Tags, Kunai, Shuriken, Wire, Scrolls |Jutsu= |fire release= Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison, |water release= Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Prison Technique, |general = Amplification Summoning Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Ephemeral, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style }} Biography Tokujiro was raised from birth to the age of 17 when he was appointed Jounin in Konohagakure with two loving parents, and a baby sister. His life was far from chaotic and upturned, pale in comparison to most shinobi. He used to dedicate his life to making his family proud with his advancement, finding that he would soon change his goal to that of wanting to explore the grand world to achieve that one good fight due to the constant disappointment of what he would soon find out was a foster family. His ability to fight would morph from that moment in. His mastery over fire style would become augmented by the summoning jutsu for Toads and his personal favorite, Phoenixes. Eventually, he would learn to utilize Sage Mode upon Mt. Myobokazu. His Genesis: His adventures would start off with him leaving the Land of Fire with little more to his name than a few coins, his bag, scrolls and some ink. He utilized these for scribing Fuinjutsu seals in his spare time and thus found his first major part of his fighting style. Not only that, but before he left he had practiced hard in the art of the ninja so he knew basic shinobi techniques along with some competent taijutsu. Because of this, he would find himself cocky and upon entering a place called Tanzaku Town, he would go to the nearest tavern, and challenge the local crowds, developing his love for combat almost thricefold. Sure he lost a lot of fights, but he also won just as many, and made good money out of it. There were many competitors with many styles of fighting, so even if Toku came out losing a battle, he was still richer for the experience. Before long he would make a habit out of this lifestyle and found himself both on the upside and the downside of life due to the chaotic behavior of the fight life but he never was truly down and out. His persona didn't allow for that. No, he would keep fighting until he had enough money to travel comfortably. However, during this he would find himself mixed up in the wrong sort of crowd; a gang of sorts that was big time in Tanzaku town. Having lost a fight that was the equivalent of a championship boxing match, he had cost them quite a bit of Ryou which angered them to the point of kidnapping Tokujiro in his sleep and attempting to jump him in the streets to send a 'message' to their clientele in the town. This didn't work out for them however as Tokujiro remembered his roots as a shinobi. Coupled with his ability to fight more than proficiently, he would absolutely annihilate his foes. However he would take this as a sign that perhaps he should get moving towards his goal of exploration and not simply remain in this town making a career out of street fighting. Taking up cash from his fallen enemies, he would wish the rest of the town luck and continue on his way. Kusagakure: At this point, Tokujiro had explored essentially all of the Land of Fire, increasing his skills as time passed on and fighting more and more. His mentality at this point was not to simply indulge in a town as most would with alcohol and parties, but with blood, and sinew. DIfferent places had different regulations with their fights. Some places even had no rules, and thus Toku had seen death quite a few times in his field of work. Between this time, and when he was in Tanzaku town, he would have discovered Mt. Myobokazu and the toads of said mountain. Training with them would take his abilities far beyond normal men as he would become known as a sage at this point. His taijutsu would be surpassed only by those with knowledge of the kinjutsu Hachimon. His Fuinjutsu would also be enhanced at this point, as he is capable of deciphering, studying and removing advanced seals without much issue. With his new age and experience, he would follow his path to Kusagakure where he would be met with quite a crowd. He would find that there was a strong group known as the Shugosha here that served as Kusagakure's most elite shinobi. Unable to suppress his lust for battle, he would go ahead and challenge each to a battle, subsequently becoming a Shugosha, himself and thus a ninja to Kusagakure. Eventually, he would find a white haired woman who was eating some dango on a bench. He was rather hungry, as even though he had the position of one of their shinobi, he would still be homeless. His money from before had run low and so he had tried to nick one of her dango. In the end, this ended up with him making an unlikely friend, Aelurus. He would soon find himself just sitting on his position as one of the stronger fighters there and nothing else going on. He also got to ask Aelurus out which was a win in his book. However, detesting this boring lifestyle, he would simply leave for a higher purpose wherever that was while keeping his skills sharp. Personality Tokujiro is a happy shinobi and man. He normally has a happy go lucky attitude as he believes in never having to worry about anything but the immediate. His life, never having any true pain in it would contribute to this with it being mainly peaceful...If peaceful was having a temporary career as a street fighter. He may seem happy go lucky, but he is far from dim. He is quite smart contrary to popular belief, considering his ability for picking things up quickly, a well as dealing with seals and the like. He also has an ability to become serious, just like anyone else, but almost seems to prefer being underestimated as it is funny to him when he surpasses the expectations of his opponent. Appearance There isn't much to say about how he looks. Physically, he is tall, being 6 feet 3 inches tall with a lean yet slightly muscular build. His short white, and unkempt hair was complimented with green eyes. His body dons a decent amount of scars from his fighter history, though nothing truly noteworthy as of yet. Abilities Tokujiro is capable of many types of battle, ranging from Taijutsu to even Fuinjutsu. His art in Fuinjutsu has been honed through daily practice of his seals and calligraphic arts. He is able to hand write an amalgamation of seals for a stronger, custom seal, or even place a Fūin through the faintest of touches. His prodigal ability for this allowed him to master Jūinjutsu as well, allowing for him to create any seal necessary to suit the situation. His seal arts simply do not stop at applying and deciphering, but he can also remove seals and power them with Senjutsu chakra. His fuinjutsu in and of itself could rival that of an elite Uzumaki in his own observation. Another ability of his is to utilize Senjutsu with the help of the toads. Spending most of his travels practicing his senjutsu, he would inevitably master the art, becoming a sage, all while enhancing his specialty for the summoning art. Because of this, he is capable of performing the summoning technique with a simple clap of his hands if need be. Another trait that can tie into this is being capable of using Sage mode with toad-kind. His elemental affinity being fire, he is capable of quite powerful abilities with such. Not to mention he is capable of summoning Phoenixes and fighting alongside them in battle. Because of this, he is quite resistant to flames albeit nowhere near Tsuyo's level, but can produce just as powerful flames all the same. He is also quite powerful with Suiton, capable of drawing water from the air itself, and moisture in the ground to power his jutsu used with it. Category:Male